Summary of work: Previous research in this Laboratory and elsewhere has shown that in American samples, mean levels of some personality traits decline whereas others increase in the decade of the 20s. Cross- sectional replications suggested that this might be a universal phenomenon. Further tests of that hypothesis were conducted using translations of the NEO Five-Factor Inventory into Czech, Spanish, and Turkish. The same general pattern of age differences was found in these cultures, for both men and women. Cross-sectional age differences suggest that Neuroticism, Extraversion, and Openness decline whereas Agreeableness and Conscientiousness increase from age 18 on. There was some suggestion that the same trends could be extrapolated back to age 14. Both cross-cultural and longitudinal studies on personality, stress, and coping will continue. - personality, aging, cross-cultural - Human Subjects & Human Subjects: Interview, Questionaires, or Surveys Only